The Hanging of a Witch
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: A young woman no more than 15 was being led down a dark path through the woods. Her hands were bound and mouth gagged by a thorny rope. The hollow wind whispered through the branches as the crunching of the leaves beneath their feet and rattling of shackles echoed off the tree trunks.Her wretched fate was clear as the empty noose hung in the distance. HALLOWEEN HORROR FIC!


**Hey guys, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Here's a little Halloween fic I whipped up in celebration of the day of the dead. Also this is my 31****st**** story (mind blown) so ya it fits perfectly. I was going to post this tomorrow but I'll be busy then so I decided to post it today. Also I'm not the best at writing horror so tell me how I do.**

**I don't own it.**

A young woman no more than 15 was being led down a dark path through the woods. The forest was silent at the moment, the moon was dark and an eerie mist drifted amongst the trees. The hollow wind whispered through the branches as the crunching of the leaves beneath their feet and rattling of shackles echoed off the tree trunks. Orange torches burned through the dark of the night as the villagers paraded towards the clearing up ahead.

Her hands were bound and mouth gagged by a thorny rope. A river of tears streamed out of her cyan eyes, leaving trails on her dirty face. Her bare feet betrayed her as her accusers forced her to march onward. Her wretched fate was clear as the noose loomed in the distance. She wondered if this is what hell was like.

The bats shrieked, the wolves howled and the crows screamed as she passed. Her soul was marked as cursed and the whole world scorned her. Her heart grew heavier with each step, each shriek, each look of utter hatred and distain. Soon she would not be able to bare this lead weight in her chest, it would be too much for her fragile self to handle.

She could see the unholy clearing approaching up ahead. In the small meadow of death and sin stood a lone tree where a hangman's loop hung from the branches waiting to extinguish her life. She tried to escape from her captor's iron grip one last time, but against them she was powerless. If her soul wasn't broken before, now it was shattered. More tears fell rapidly onto her cheeks and she was filled with terror and absolute dread as she literally saw her death on the horizon. Her only brief comfort was the short breeze that blew through her once ebony hair.

The dim firelight illuminated the grounds. The townspeople gathered round the field. The girl's bloody feet scraped against the fridgid turf while she was led up to the platform. When the noose was placed upon her neck her body grew numb and her blood ran cold. Complete, unadulterated fear seized her chest. The end was near.

As they spoke a few words, she took a good look around. From atop the forlorn platform she gasped as she saw the villager's faces for the first time. Heart wrenching sobs erupted from her chests as she peered at those in front of her. It was if her heart had broken into a trillion pieces while the faces of her friends, family, mentors and everyone else that meant something to her looked back at her. Sadistic smiles and malicious smirks were plastered on their faces as they all laughed at her and mocked her. The feeling of utter betrayal stung her soul and her human spirit diminished.

The girl began to beg for an early death, she could not endure this torture for any longer. But the heavens were not kind…

She felt the platform drop out from under her feet and the rope tighten around her throat, but she did not perish. She swung there like a pendulum, waiting, willing her spirit out of her broken body. But no escape ever came. She would not be granted death's sweet release. The agonizing pain she suffered could be compared to no other. There were no words that could ever possibly define what she was going through.

"_BURN HER!"_ the vicious crowd of townspeople shouted and the executioners obliged.

She was ripped from her noose and tightly bound to a wooden stake. Her desperate wails and attempts to break from the rope were futile. The lethal fire was lit and her heartbreaking shrieks pierced the air, as her tattered dress was set ablaze. Her bloodcurdling screams echoed through the night as fire ate away at her flesh. She never imagined that such unholy fire would feel so cold against her blackening skin. The rest of her unshed tears poured out of her eyes and into the pit of flames. The putrid smell of her own burning flesh assaulted her nose. The roar of the fire deafened her. The unrelenting pain built up as the fires of hell consumed her. With her last breath she let out a final soul-crushing scream before the blaze swallowed her whole.

Zatanna woke with a start. She was drenched in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. The mere trauma from the nightmare had paralyzed her for a moment. As real tears streamed from her eyes she rocked back and fourth. Telling herself it was only a dream. She was so convinced it was real; she could even still feel the fire licking at her feet. The dream disturbed her greatly, she had just experienced her greatest fear and she really didn't know what to think. She was slightly relieved, but the fact that she had still gone through it in some sense troubled her. She just couldn't forget the images, the noose, the fire. It was all still very real and painful.

"_It's only a dream…It's only a dream…It's only a dream." _The magician chanted quietly as she tried to rock herself back to sleep. Never before had she missed her father so much…

"_It's only a dream."_ She said again, not even sure if that was the truth, but there wasn't much she could do about it except try to ignore the haunting images and memories. "_It's only a dream…"_

**Ok so what did you think about this story, I'm reading about the Salem Witch trials in English and I was a little bit inspired. I personally think my ending sucks but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL CANDY! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
